Zumi Daxuya
|-|Main= Zumi Daxuya is a fictional anthropomorphic orange canine, who is the main character of ZoomTen. Although some of his traits are based off his creator, he is definitely not a fursona. Backstory Zumi Daxuya was born on November 17, 1995 to Nethi Daxuya (dad) and Kumi Daxuya (mom). He had a pretty average childhood, but over time he developed an interest in technology. His parents basically lets him expand his hobby and passion unlike other parents at the time, and were called “bad parents” a couple of times. They didn’t care much though, and let him do what he wants, which is inventing random stuff that would be useful. Even so, he has a decent amount of good friends that he likes to hang out and play with, mostly from his neighborhood, since he was homeschooled. His powers originate from an accident he had when he was 15. He was finishing work on some sort of generator, and it rained. However instead of bringing his work inside, he kept working on it anyway. Eventually lightning struck the generator and flowed into him, causing him to be knocked out unconscious. When he woke up, he discovered that he can generate electric currents from his body. A few weeks later, he explored in a nearby forest. As he was passing through the trees, he found some kind of laboratory. He stood for a while, but before long a small explosion happened. Zumi felt severe headaches even after he headed back home. It was not until several hours later that he found that he is also able to use light powers. By the age of 18, he had just enough money to move to a new house. Just a few months later, a space pod fell in his yard. He found Rae unconscious, then treated her in his home. At first they were a bit hostile, but over time they begin to care for each other. Eventually they married and became a happy family. FAMILY LOVE™ wh Appearance Zumi is a dark orange "mixed breed" (though unknown which) with a lighter shade of orange for markings on his hands, feet and tail. He has brown eyes, his right ear is brown and there is a barely visible bolt mark near his right eye. He often wears what he likes to call a "cool suit", which simply consists of a hoodie-jacket, pants, gloves, and shoes. Sometimes, he can also wear a tron suit, which is one of his creations, that he uses to interact with electronics. Although the scouter that he wears does have a use (displaying various data on the device he looks at), he mostly just wears it for show. Personality Zumi is a pretty awkward person. At times he seems pretty slow on keeping up with things, and he can get confused a lot. But he tries his best to keep things going. He's also sensitive and he seems to get angry easily sometimes. Sometimes Zumi can try to be funny by being random and would say or do weird/crazy things, but sometimes he would take things a bit too far, which he tries to avoid. He is also a bit of a flirt to Rae. He does not have many friends, and because of that, Zumi tries his best to go along with everyone. He is kind of shy and paranoid, and very careful. Zumi can often be jealous if a close friend of his appears to be more closer to another friend, though it might just be his insecurity. Sometimes he can end up being annoying because of these traits. Zumi sometimes tends to be a perfectionist, yet also pessimistic. Abilities He has fulgurkinesis, or the ability to manipulate electricity. He can use this ability in various ways, from a plain old lightning bolt to a shockwave. This ability is particularly useful in water, as most kinds of water conduct electricity. However, this is useless when used with non-conductive material such as rubber or wood. He may also use this ability to do other stuff like charging batteries or directly manipulating a piece of hardware, although he must be careful in doing so, which is why he prefers to use tools like any person would. Another ability he has is hard light manipulation, which is basically making solid object out of light. One use of this ability is to make weapons, such as light spears, light swords etc. He is also able to make himself glow, kind of like a nightlight. Not very useful, but since Rae is afraid of the dark, he finds himself using this a lot. Trivia *Zumi has a weird yawn. *Zumi can play the guitar. Ye. *Zumi can't swim in a straight direction. *Zumi has sort of a deep voice. *At times, he may kind of act like a big animal to Rae. |-|Gallery= Main gallery Zoomy_oc_version_by_hardstylezoomy-d8xlfoo.png|One of Zumi's first designs Derpzoomypaintthing.png|Some doodle EXPLOSIONS AND FLARES.png|epic™ Zoomy1.png|Old pic zoomypap.png|STARING INTO YOUR SOUL FOREVER AND ALWAYS zoomypic_fullyshaded.png|Zumi's October 2015 design zumi ref PIC 16.png|Reference for Zumi's current design zumi2016_fullres.png|Zumi's current design By others mmmmmbad day.png|By Raeven zoomydoge_by_staticcat01-d9emkky.png|Gift from Static Gift_happy_birthday_zy_by_tj_otter-d9etke3.png|Gift from Nyro zum_zum.png|Gift from SA3 Gift_about_to_say_something_impeccable_by_thewildhyper-d9uv09h.png|Gift from Hyper Category:Males Category:Canines Category:Mammals Category:Zy's Stuff Category:Characters Category:Anthros Category:Neutral